


Life Changes

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba both tell their most important person about the big change in their life.</p>
<p>STUPID DOMESTIC FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Changes

Koujaku collapses on his bed with a noise that sounds almost too ecstatic to come out of him; he's sure Beni's almost embarrassed for him even without knowing why, and he doesn't care. Not getting up, he squirms around, freeing his yukata from under his body and hauling it up in big armfuls, sticking his face in it to inhale; as he suspected, he can still smell Aoba on it.

"Uhh, yo, Koujaku." Beni, above his head, sounds deeply concerned and he can't really blame him. "You okay?"

"Yesss."

"...Yeah you're not sounding okay, man." Beni hopped onto the back of Koujaku's head and flopped down, extending a wing. "Your heart's beatin' way too fast but you don't seem to got a fever -- shit, man, is that blood?"

Koujaku lets out a groan. "Yes. Yes, it's blood."

"Why were you bleeding?!"

"Because," Koujaku says, and flops over, Beni only barely flapping out of the way to land on his chest instead, "I just had the best sex I've ever had in my life and I'm completely and utterly in love." Okay, maybe that doesn't exactly explain the blood to Beni, but it's literally the reason for it, so whatever.

It takes Beni a moment to catch on, and then he nudges Koujaku with a wing, giving an impression of wide grinning. "Aw, yeah? Good job, man. So who is she? Gonna be a lady in our life, huh?"

"No."

"Huh? But you said?"

"It's Aoba," Koujaku says, and glances up at Beni from the gathered cloth he's hugging to himself.

A beat, two -- he has time to actually worry that Beni is judging him or upset or something, and then Beni sits back. "Aoba, huh? You lucky dog, you did it."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew! What do you take me for?"

"Sorry, Beni," Koujaku says, and reaches over, stroking Beni's head; Beni leans into it in apology. "I'm just really dumb with happiness right now."

"It suits ya, being dumb that way."

"Hey, hey."

***

"So. Soooo. Ren."

"Yes, Aoba?"

Aoba _knows_ that Ren knows. Ren was in sleep mode in the same room, for crying out loud. Ren's first realization on waking up was probably that he'd missed his partner having sex and it was just as well because he would have been completely compelled to comment on Aoba's heart rate in the middle or something, knowing Ren. 

He knows, but not telling Ren isn't acceptable. He has to do this properly, because Ren is the closest person to him and anything else would feel like a betrayal of their bond, regardless of how obvious it is.

So he kind of holds his breath as he scoops Ren up into his lap and combs his fingers through Ren's fur. Ren settles down quite contentedly, eyes closed, tongue sticking out cutely. Aoba smiles at him and says,

"Ren, you know that feeling when you've started on something that -- it's not that you can't go back. Of course you can. But your relationship with that person will change forever?" Aoba begins, slowly. "And it's what you want. But it's scary, because you know where your relationship has been with that person and it's already be good. It can feel a little like... I don't know. Why would I change something that's so perfect already? But also a little like... what's in front of us is... like it's becoming something it's wanted to grow into for a long time already, and what we're used to has blinded us to that?"

Ren opens his eyes, looks up at Aoba with his dewy dark gaze. "I can't say I'm terribly familiar with that," he says, in that usual mild tone of his.

Aoba shakes his head, smiles. Ren's right; there's no point beating around the bush like that. "Koujaku and I are going out."

"Yes."

"I'm... kind of excited and kind of scared."

"That's reasonable," Ren says, and turns around with a flip of his fluffy tail, putting his tiny paws on Aoba's chest and leaning up to lick his cheek. "Aoba."

"Thank you, Ren," Aoba says. He wraps his arms around Ren and holds him tightly. "Do you like the idea of maybe living with Beni someday?"

"It's no problem," Ren says, sounding pleased by the idea. "Beni and I get along perfectly well."

"It feels weird," Aoba says. "Like I'm growing up or something. I guess I'm a little old to be saying that..."

Ren makes a noncommittal noise. "Life has been pretty transitional until recently," he says. "That kind of feeling like you've found balance isn't something you can measure with age alone."

"Ren... as always, you know just how to put it."

***

Aoba moves his minimal amount of stuff in and Ren hops down to sit with Beni and watch Koujaku kind of just break down crying because Aoba has his stuff in Koujaku's apartment. It's incredibly embarrassing (according to Aoba) to see him carry on like that, but Koujaku argues, his voice wet with a crack in it, that he can't help it, not with this moment being such a big deal.

Beni sidles up to Ren. "So, whaddya think, Ren?"

"If Aoba doesn't move out after Koujaku embarrasses him this much, they'll probably be fine."


End file.
